Shattered
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: Bella has an unfortunate time with Edward's car and she damages herself too. What will Edward think? will he be mad that his Volvo has been shattered? and can he get to Bella in time or will she be gone forever?


This is a ONESHOT or a TWOSHOT (if there is such a thing)

**DICLAIMER: I don't own twilight or new moon, sadly…but then again I would probably kill the whole story… so I'm glad Stephenie Meyer wrote it and not me! **

**This idea just clicked and I HAD to write it… just a thing I do…ya… I go really up and out when I get an idea!!!! This is also AFTER new moon! K so Edward's back FOR GOOD!!! **

**This story is DEDICATED to ZINTHAFAN!!! I love u! Thanks for helping me and reviewing my stories. Also thanks for the tips on writing! **:o)

**NOTE: EDWARD CULLEN IS MINE!** I have a ring to prove it!!! Muhahahaha!! ok enough with my ridiculous babbling…on with the story!!

**Chapter 1 **

**BPOV **

It was 9 A.M. and I didn't sleep. Usually I slept every night even when Edward left me I would sleep, but I had nightmares. Today I just didn't want to sleep and I didn't have caffeine or anything, knowing that Edward would get mad if I was all giddy in the morning as if I was drunk. I hopped into my old, rusty truck and sped off to the Cullen Mansion. How long is this car going to last? I was beginning to wonder because I knew a car as old as this one couldn't take any more of my driving. And knowing that Edward drove my truck frightened me. His driving was INSANE and my truck could barely handle my "human" driving. Surely it was going to die soon, but it better not be today. As I thought to myself I glided through the thick woods to locate the beautiful home that would someday be mine, hopefully soon.

I rammed the keys out of the ignition and jumped out, while slowly closing the door, so that none of the paint would chip off. A questioned bubbled up in my mind and it instantly had me worried. How come no one came out to greet me yet? Usually Alice came bounding to the steps and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug, or Edward came and slipped an arm around my waist and carried me bridal style to his room while I protested the whole way up. Not today, today it was if the house was abandoned, but I didn't get that sick feeling in my gut like when Edward left me, it was more of just burning curiosity. All of the cars were gone expect for one, and it was the one I had been hoping I would see, the Volvo. He must still be here! I sped as fast as I could without tripping to the front door, and threw it open. I searched the whole house, and finally I came to Edward's room. I barged in, and there was a sheet of paper sitting on the couch in the center of his room. It was written in his beautiful handwriting.

Dearest Bella,

We have gone to hunt, and I am terribly sorry for not telling you in advance. I will be back as soon as possible and please keep yourself out of trouble. I LOVE YOU and please just hang in there, I miss you deeply and can't wait to get home. I will see you then.

Love,

Edward

It was him, he definitely wrote this, but why wouldn't he have taken his car? Maybe he just didn't feel like driving. Oh well whatever it was, it wasn't that much of a serious matter.

I sat and listened to music and one of my favorite songs came on. It was "How to Save a life" by The Fray, and it reminded me of my friendship with Jacob.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't avoid Jake and he couldn't evade me either. It's time we face each other and talk this over.

Not seeing your best friend for a long time was depressing, and I really missed Jacob, Quil, and Embry. There were like my second family. Maybe I could go to La Push right now while the Cullens were out and make amends with him. That seemed like the only thing that made sense so I decided to go. Edward couldn't be mad if I went to see my best friend, but I was just worried about how Jacob would take my little "visit"…

This was the only logical chance that I would get for a while so I took it. Grabbing my keys from the counter, where I left them, I started towards the door. I left the front door unlocked just as I had found it and bounded slowly to my car, so that I wouldn't trip. I got in to the driver's seat, fastening my seatbelt. I took the key, jammed it into the ignition, and twisted it, but the strangest thing happened. The car wouldn't start! It was making that funny sound that it once made when I was in the car with Renee. Oh lord! Why now? Today of all days, when the Cullens weren't here to help? Rosalie could have fixed it in a flash, but my stupid truck just had to break down today! God dammit! Just the luck of Bella Swan! Man it's like god is trying to torture me or something!

An idea came to mind and it was easily banished. I thought of calling the Cullens, but none of them would answer their phones. When they went hunting they basically only concentrated on eating and everything else just disappeared, their senses wouldn't tell them that the phone was ringing, they only wanted to eat, and I couldn't blame them. Edward had told me this once, and I remembered it, seeing that I would need it in the future if I ever needed to call him.

What was I supposed to do now? I didn't want to call Charlie and interrupt him at work, and I really didn't know how he would take the news of the truck dying. Think Bella, think! What to do?

And then it caught my eye…the flash of silver that my eyes met when I looked straight ahead. The Volvo!

I dashed inside the house once again, and began frantically searching for the keys. Where would Edward keep them? That was easy! Edward would keep the keys away from Alice and Rosalie so they wouldn't steal the car to go shopping, and there was only one place that mostly only I came into. It was highly likely they were in there, but knowing Edward he was probably more clever. Hmm… what is the one thing he is obsessed about?? Of course me… I don't know why because I'm so under his league, but he makes it pretty obvious that I am the most important thing to him.

I scrambled around the tidy room looking for anything that had to do with me. There was the jacket that he lent me one time that smelled heavenly, but all I found in it was a picture of me at prom. When did he take that? Sneaky Edward, I bet he got Alice to take it when I wasn't looking. I was so going to get him back for that! I hate pictures!!

Another hiding place came to mind, the photo frame, in which he had a picture of me and him at our meadow. Alice again, I remember that moment clearly, it was a happy day. I gingerly removed the back of the beautiful frame, and there they were. His keys every single one of them, but which one was the Volvo's? All of them looked the same and none of them had a company name or anything. Man he's overprotective of his car too! His Volvo key actually had something on it though, so none of these were the right key. Where would he keep it?

I knew exactly where it would be, or at least an extra copy of it. It just came to me, like god wanted to tell me something. I instantly understood the message and ran back to my truck. There hanging from the car mirror was a key. It wasn't like any key that I had ever seen, it was sparkly and it was shaped like a heart and was carved with a B. **(Go to my profile if u want to see it) **Wow Edward's so sweet! I couldn't help but feel even more unimportant when I saw what he did for me; I never do stuff like that for him! But how did the key just appear, that was the real question. Maybe someone dropped it off, but that fast? Maybe it was Edward, or Alice. Maybe it was just fate and God did something to make it occur. Wow, I'm going insane! Keys can't just end up like that, just dangling! Someone had to have dropped it off! Edward? I might never know…

Oh well I didn't care how it popped up, I just grabbed it and decided for a fact that I wasn't going to wimp out and run away from Jacob. I had to see him, and I was going to make sure that he was still my friend, love shouldn't wreck other relationships. I jogged to the Volvo, and this time I did fall. There was a large thump after my foot caught a stick on the floor. I went flying down and I forced my arms in front of me so that the impact wouldn't be as bad. My arms went slightly limp and I ended up hitting my head. I stood up quickly after falling down, but everything was blurry. It started to clear, but my head was still fogged up. I jumped into the Volvo and inhaled the beautiful scent that pondered throughout the entire car. Edward. Nothing could ever replace his scent; it wasn't like anything that I ever smelt before. It was too good for words. It messed with my head even more.

I stomped on the accelerator and sped off far from the house. The Volvo was very fast and even if I tried to drive slowly it didn't work. I was enjoying the speed too much. Now I know why Edward always drove like a madman. I turned on the radio and a Linkin Park song blasted in the speakers. It was Points of Authority. I sang along and drove till I reached the road, and then while I was on a deserted street surrounded by a forest, my vision became fuzzy and it felt like something was pulling at the back of my skull. My arms started shaking and they went numb. I couldn't control the wheel and I felt a sudden jolt as the car veered to the left carelessly and hit a tree while I went flying forward. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt, oh crap! The airbag came bursting forward, but it was a little too late. My body hit the side window as the car shook and the glass from the window came flying down onto me. I fell back and cowered against the seat. My face was burning and as I looked into the rear view mirror I saw all sorts of cuts and bruises all over me. Splotches of blood fell from random places. I felt broken, but I knew the damage wasn't that bad, or so I hoped. I stepped outside even though my body was numb and went to check on the Volvo. It was screwed. The Volvo that Edward and I had shared so many memories in was totaled. Wrecked. Destroyed. Shattered. What would Edward think? Would he be mad that I killed his car?? No, of course he wouldn't because he loved me and wouldn't be mad at me. I was panting and rasping for breath. The front of the car had many dents and the bumper wasn't even there. One of the doors was missing and the front window was cracked everywhere. I didn't know what to expect, this was a messed up situation.

No one had ever crushed Edward's vehicle, NEVER. And I distinctly remember Rosalie telling me that his car was his life, after me. Even she couldn't fix it, what the hell was I supposed to do now? This whole visit to Jacob's had turned upside down! I stopped thinking as I felt the similar pulling at my skull, everything was spinning and the last thing I remember before passing out was the distant high pitched voice yelling my name.


End file.
